Tenerife Sea
by xxlovely
Summary: Harvey gatecrashes Donna's date claiming he's 'ready. Donna/Harvey One shot loosely based on 'Tenerife Sea' by Ed Sheeran. Darvey.


_You look so wonderful in your dress _

_I love your hair like that _

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_ Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies _

_And people who talk too much_

_ You've got that kind of look in your eyes _

_As if no one knows anything but us_

_And should this be the last thing I see_

_ I want you to know it's enough for me _

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love _

_So in love, so in love_

_-__**Tenerife Sea- Ed Sheeran.**_

**_-x-_**

* * *

><p>He stared at the glass of scotch in his hand, his grip so tight that the once present ice had melted, diluting the alcohol. The quiet melodic sounds of one of his dad's old jazz records filled his ears, a poor attempt to sooth his nerves which were well an truly on edge. Harvey groaned, slamming his glass on his desk as he sighed, throwing his head back towards the ceiling. "Fuck" he muttered, unable to think of a more eloquent form of expression "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"<p>

He let his hand drag down his face, stopping as it covered his mouth, preventing anymore profanities to escape his lips. What the hell was happening to him? Harvey let his gaze aimlessly move around his dimly lit office, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the sight of Donna's desk for more than a few seconds.

Harvey had always appreciated his glass enclave, having the privacy of his own office, whilst simultaneously showing to the rest of the firm just who was in charge, not to mention the fact that he could see what was going on at all times. And what he really meant by that was that he could see Donna at all times.

Over the years he had mastered the art of subtly admiring her from a distance, learning her little quirks and routines through observation. He knew that if she ever caught on to what he was doing, she'd flippantly throw some sarcastic comment in his face, calling him a stalker, but the knowledge of knowing that Donna was never too far away, was comforting for him.

People have come and gone throughout Harvey's life, from ex-girlfriends, friends and even his father, but the one constant has always been Donna. He's never told her, but she really is all he's got in this concrete jungle and some may call him slow but he'd finally caught up with what the rest of the world thought.

He was in love with Donna Paulsen.

It was a thought that terrified him, even more so when he realised that he'd been in love with her for years, quite possibly since the first time he laid eyes on her. It crept up on him, slowly taking over his every fiber until it was all he could think about, and that every time he saw her walk past his office, or flick her hair over her shoulder whilst gossiping to Rachel, he lost his train of thought.

He remembers when Mike had come to him a couple of months back and told him that Donna had admitted to Rachel that the two of them had slept together years ago, just after he left the DA's office. Harvey ignored Mike's wide eyes and the hundreds of follow up questions he blurted out in a single breath, his mind reeling from the fact that she had finally acknowledged what had happened between them, ten whole years later. But Mike caught the older man's attention once more by finishing his story, telling him information that Harvey would never have imagined.

_"__She told Rachel that she would have wanted to try and have a relationship with you..."_

She had finally cracked, she had finally let down her walls, uncovering feelings that she had suppressed since their late twenties and even though it wasn't to him, he saw it as progression. He remembers how Mike's words caused his pulse to quicken and his palms to become clammy, a reaction he hadn't experienced since his teenage years. But it was his last few words that weighed the lawyer down, causing weeks of overanalysing to commence.

_"__But apparently, you weren't ready."_

He wasn't ready? Harvey couldn't even begin to understand the statement, if anything, it was her. Harvey had made his interest in Donna painfully clear in the early days, to the point where if she filed a sexual harassment case against him, he wouldn't contest. He was hooked, mesmerised by the feisty red head that had found her way into his life. She was the one with the stupid rule, a rule that she felt the need to remind him of on a daily basis.

He knew she wanted him just as bad. Anyone who protested as much as she did, was secretly hiding their true feelings or desires. That became blatantly obvious the day he left the District Attorneys office and showed up at her door because no one just sits around at home in suggestive negligee with a can of whipped cream on hand, without a motive.

Harvey would happily admit that that night with Donna had been worth more than 1000 nights with any previous or future conquests, he had well and truly met his match. He wanted to tell her that, and planned to approximately 10 seconds after he informed her that she could work for him at Pearson Hardman, but then the rule was reinstated.

Just like that, his feelings didn't matter, and she seemed more than okay to brush hers under the carpet without so much as a word.

The rest, well, the rest was history...

Since Mike and Harvey's conversation, the lawyer found himself treading on egg shells around his assistant, trying to be the perfect gentleman. He tried to curb his irrational anger, the sarcastic remarks, the ridiculous demands and she noticed alright, she just thought he was sick. But his determination didn't falter as he began to shamelessly let his mind drift off, creating scenarios between the pair, picturing a future, marriage, kids, the whole deal. And with each passing day it became harder and harder to sit back and do nothing, to just act like normal.

Shaking his head he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, but he couldn't. He knew he had to do something before he went crazy, he had get it off of his chest...and then it clicked.

He blew out a breath, knowing that what he was about to do could quite possibly fuck up everything, but the small, impulsive part of his brain took control, his fingers busily tapping away at his phone, asking Ray to come and collect him immediately. He grabbed his suit jacket, throwing it on before checking his reflection in window, straightening his crooked tie. Slamming his laptop lid shut he dashed out of his office towards the elevator, practically running out of the building towards the curb.

"Where's the fire?" Ray asked as he pulled up in front of Harvey, rolling down the electric window to give him a pointed look.

Harvey rolled his eyes, slipping into the back of the black Lexus, telling Ray the address to the restaurant, silently thankful that Donna had decided to gush about the amazing restaurant this 'Rob' was taking her to tonight.

Goddamn Rob, Harvey hated him already.

"Fancy" Ray mused, looking at Harvey in his rear view mirror "Do you have a hot date? What's it this time? A leggy blonde? A curvaceous brunette?"

"A feisty red head" Harvey muttered, moving his gaze to the window, watching the streets pass him by.

"You finally paid someone enough money to clone Donna for you?" Ray joked as Harvey found himself pursing his lips together in a tight line, not knowing how to respond. "You look nervous" he observed "I've never seen you nervous, the girl must be special."

"She is."

The rest of the ride was silent as Ray decided to let the subject drop, noticing how Harvey was practically chewing his bottom lip, his hands shaking against his suit trousers. Whoever this woman was, had a serious hold on him.

"Here you are" Ray announced as they pulled up outside the 5 star restaurant "Good luck"

Harvey simply nodded as he exited the car, letting out a shaky breath as he stood frozen outside the building. "Here goes nothing."

Donna threw her head back in laughter as her date made a joke, exaggerating her laugh just a little bit to try and keep his interest by feeding his ego. She smiled as she slowly raised the glass of red wine to her lips, taking a sip as she enjoyed the way the man's attention was fixed on her.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Rob asked with a smirk before placing a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

She fluttered her eyelashes, cocking her head to one side "Maybe, but perhaps you should refresh my memory."

"You. Look. Gorgeous."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." she winked as her gaze aimlessly moved around the restaurant, admiring the beautiful decor. How had she not been to this restaurant before? It was exquisite. Her eyes moved towards the entrance as they flickered to a male who had just entered, looking somewhat familiar before moving her focus back to Rob.

"Hang on..."

Donna had to do a double take, her eyes moving away from her dates face, over his shoulder and towards the door once more. "What the..." she muttered, her eyes widening in shock. "Son of a bitch" she exclaimed a little more loudly, now grabbing the attention of her date who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowing as Harvey's gaze landed on her, his expression stern.

She looked back at the man opposite her, her lips curling into an apologetic smile as she pushed her seat away from the table "Excuse me for just one second?"

He nodded, watching her drop her napkin on the table as she sauntered towards the entrance, her expression growing increasingly more pissed with every step. "You better have a good goddamn reason for being here Harvey?"

A sheepish smile crept onto his lips as he stuffed his hands nervously into his pockets, his eyes shamelessly admiring the way she looked in her berry coloured dress, his tongue running across his lips as he quietly drank in the way her hair fell over her shoulder and down her back. "Shit." was all he managed to say as his eyes moved up her body to her face.

Donna rolled her eyes, placing her hands firmly on her hips as she pursed her lips tightly together, afraid that if she didn't she would no doubt say something she'd regret. "Harvey..." she prompted, his silence unnerving her.

"You look breathtaking." He shook his head, awe struck.

"Have you come all the way down here to tell me that, because that isn't new information Harvey." She spat.

Harvey winced at her harsh tone, she was well and truly pissed. "I had to see you" he breathed "I have to tell you something."

"And it couldn't wait until the morning? You couldn't have just text me?" she asked exasperatedly

"Donna..."

"No" she interrupted "Just say what you've got to say and let me get back to my date."

He stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes scanning her face as he tried to calm himself down, his heart pounding against his chest. "I'm ready." he said, barely above a whisper, not breaking eye contact.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"I'm ready." he repeated, straightening his posture as he took a step towards her, the space between them practically nonexistent.

"Ready for what?" she whisper shouted, running out of patience, quickly glancing back to her date who was playing on his phone.

"You told Rachel you wanted to try all of those years ago, but I wasn't ready. I'm telling you now, I'm ready."

She took a step back, sucking in a sharp breath as she laughed in disbelief, her head shaking. Donna pursed her lips in a tight line, torn between laughing and crying as she watched Harvey's eyebrows furrow. She should have been outraged that Rachel had blabbed her secret to Mike who obviously ran to Harvey, but she was too shocked. "You have _the_ worst timing" she lamely replied.

"Oh."

She ran her hand through her hair letting out a frustrated groan "You need to go Harvey" she nodded slightly "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"What?" he said dumbfounded, not quite believing his ears. "Is that all you've got to say?"

"Yes Harvey!" she wanted to shout but the stares she was already receiving from strangers were bad enough. She pushed him out of the front door of the restaurant, her hair blowing in every direction as it came in contact with the cool night air. She poked his chest, her finger lingering against his shirt "You can't just turn up and crash my date Harvey. Who the hell does that!?"

"I'm sorry" he muttered, half shrugging.

Donna threw her head back, staring at the clear sky "but you're not!"

"No" he agreed "I'm not. I can't just stand here and watch you go on dates with men who don't deserve you."

She scoffed, taking a few steps down the street before turning to look back at him "and you think you do?!" she exclaimed as he fell silent, he had no come back. "Go home Harvey" she dismissed, walking past him to go back into the restaurant.

"I'm in love with you!" he blurted out, the words escaping his mouth before he even had a chance to register what he had said. Donna stopped dead in her tracks, he body tensing as her eyes widened. He held a breath, waiting for a reaction as she turned around slowly.

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply as closed the space between them, their bodies nearly touching. She stared him down, her voice shaking "what did you just say?"

He scrunched up his lips nervously "you heard me."

"Harvey." she said firmly "what did you just say to me..."

"I'm in love with you."

Donna nodded slowly, trying to process his words, silently wishing she had brought her bottle of wine outside with her. Donna would be lying if she said she had never pictured Harvey muttering those three words to her, in fact she had imagined it many times over the years, but it still didn't prepare her for this. Nothing could prepare her for this. "You love Scotch, jazz music and the law Harvey, you don't love me." she replied, her shoulders slumping, the anger draining from her voice.

"You can't tell me how I feel Donna." he placed a hand on her exposed arm, goose bumps breaking across her pale skin. She looked down at his hand, his fingers gently sliding down her forearm before he interlocked his hand with hers. She gulped, plucking up the courage to look at him in the eyes "I thought the door closed on us ten years ago, but when you told Rachel that you would have wanted to try, you unknowingly opened that door back up, and I got hit with a tsunami of shameless flirty and suggestive comments, a decade in the making. We both know that I've always thought that no man you've dated was good enough for you. Seeing you with other men, bothers me Donna, because it should be me you're going to fancy restaurants to, it should be me that you come home to."

"Fuck" she muttered "you're being serious."

"Yeah."

"Oh man" she sighed her fingers subconsciously fiddling with the bottom of his suit jacket as she fought with the angel and devil on her shoulders "Harvey, we can't..."

"Because of your rule?" he cut her off "screw your goddamn rule Donna. I'm not going to walk away because you want to cling on to your already broken morals."

"excuse me?" she stepped back, looking offended, her mouth hanging open.

"Stephen." he reminded her, his fist clenching at the very thought of that douche bag.

"That was different" she protested defensively "that was different and you know it"

"Bull shit Donna. You once told me that I spend too much time fighting for the firm, for my career, and that I never fight for myself or my heart." she nodded, remembering that night well "Well I'm here Donna, and if you want a fight, I'll give you a goddamn show."

A small smile crept onto her lips, his sincerity making her stomach flutter "I never pictured this" she signalled to the two of them "happening like this...I thought that if you one day woke up and realized that we had been dancing around our feelings for the last 13 years, you'd just show up at my door with a marriage certificate with my forged signature." He smirked "Or I'd find out about us as a result of overhearing you make a snide comment towards Mike over the intercom."

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic" he smiled, his arms working their way around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Hang on" he paused, narrowing his eyes at the red head. "I've just poured my heart out to you and you've said nothing."

"Oh Harvey" she tutted "You have so much to learn. You have a lot more showering of compliments to do...but" she started, smiling "I guess I feel the same."

"You guess?"

She rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the chest "Yeah, ask me tomorrow. I've had a bottle of wine, I don't know what I'm saying." she winked as his mouth fell open, gasping in offence before his lips formed into a pout. "Don't do that" she pleaded "you know I cant handle you pouting." He stuck his lips out further, leaning in, their faces centimeters apart. She rolled her eyes, grabbing his face as she pressed her lips against his, his pout quickly disappearing. She laughed against his lips as a group of teenagers wolf whistled at them from the other side of the street, as Harvey extended his middle finger into the air.

"Shall we get out of here?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as she laughed, nesting her head into the crook of his arm as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"What about my date?" she asked, her eyes widening as the realisation hit her. "Oh god, I've just left him in there!"

Harvey rolled his eyes, walking the two of them to the side of the curb, extending his free arm out to hail a cab "Oh he left like five minutes ago Donna, you were to busy staring at my handsome features to realize."

"You know on second thoughts, I really don't like you." she pouted, trying to break free from his embrace.

Harvey stopped, taking a few seconds to memorize her face, her heart swelling at the way he looked at her "Well tough because I'm into you."

* * *

><p><strong>One shot, boom.<strong>

**Just a bit of drabble for you. I was bored.**

**You know what to do. Leave a word or two, love it/hate it.**

**I'm trying to cram as many updates in before i go on a short hiatus to get my uni assessments done, so let's do this.**

**Check out Baby be Mine and Learn to Love Again.**

**Peace up, A town down.**


End file.
